Changes
by slypillow
Summary: Kimberley finds herself in a new environment with some old enemies and some new ones. They are all fighting for the one thing she is forced to have, Draco Malfoy. Some secrets comes to light and decisions are made.
1. Chapter 1

Changes::: Chapter 1

Kimberley Crescent  
Nicknames: Kim, Kimmy, Kim-cub

Age: 16  
Description: Green eyes, wavy chestnut hair, average weight, 5,6'.  
On the upper arm she has a small birthmark that looks like the dark mark but there is a rose around it.  
Things to know: She's interested in the Dark Arts but is not evil, enjoys a good game of Quidditch and is a bit of a troublemaker her partner in crime, Crystal Nighttel.

House: Unknown

Crystal Nighttel  
Nicknames: Crys, Crysalie  
Age: 16

Description: Brown eyes, straight black hair, average weight, 5,7'  
Have a tattoo on her ankle of a butterfly.  
Things to know: Tends to get into mischief with her partner in crime Kimberley. Hardcore Quidditch fan and enjoys Defense Against the Dark Arts.

House: Unknown

Jodie Prescott  
Nicknames: Jo, JoJo  
Age: 16  
Description: Brown eyes, straight blonde hair, skinner than Kimberley and Crystal. 5,6'.  
Things to know: Hates Kim and Crys, wants to become a death eater(mainly to cause harm to Kim and Crys), and has a obsession with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Kimberley P.o.v.

"Be quiet! And take off your shoes they're squeaking too loudly!" I exclaimed in a whisper to my best friend, Crystal.

"Sorry!" Crystal apologized. She stopped and pulled off her shoes and threw them aside into a corner. It was the last night at school and Crys and I was currently out of bed in the dead of the night, in the middle of a hallway.

We were at J.P.C. School of Magic, attempting to sneaking to our potion professor's dormitories.

"Did you hear something?" questioned Crys as she peered ahead of her.

"Nope. At least I don't think so. Maybe it was a…" I trailed off. I wasn't able to finish my sentence because ahead of Crys and I was our headmistress, and other members of staff, including our potion teacher.

"Busted!" I whispered to Crys.

"Damn right you are!" exclaimed a girl from behind our potions teacher. It was Jodie

"Now I finally win! You both are going to get expelled for conspiring to murder our Potions teacher."

"Who say we were doing such a thing?" rebutted Crys, but it was a losing battle since that's exactly what we were about to do._Well not exactly kill him at once. It was supposed to be a slow and painful one, but that was the general idea._

"Empty your pockets girls," requested Professor Tamberlin.

We slowly emptied our pocket revealing a potion that Crys and I had concocted so that the death would be slowly but painful none the less.

Professor Tamberlin shook her head and spoke slowly, " I'm sorry girls but you two are **expelled**. Your wands would not be snapped since we did not have much fact that you were on your way to kill your potion teacher but you must be expelled. I am sorry please pack and leave I will be owling you parents." She sighed once more and left. The other teachers followed, leaving Jodie, Crys and I alone in the hallway.

"How did you know?" Crys asked.

"It was easy. I followed you two and listened into your conversations, then after, I just ratted out on you. Finally I have gotten rid of you both. Now I will lead the school and you can't do anything since you both aren't apart of the school." She told, feeling very confident about herself.

"Well, bitch, since we aren't part of the school again we can hurt you and not worry about getting expelled. Didn't think of that did you, you skinny pale bitch." Replied Crys.

Crys reached for her wand and was about to curse Jodie when I stopped her.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Crys.

"Because we cannot afford any more trouble, plus there will be other times we can deal with this bitch just not now." I said calmly. It took a lot out of me not to harm her but I fought against it and pulled on Crys' arm and walked out of the hallway leaving a very shocked Jodie wondering what had happened.

I was currently sitting in my manor, head hung low, as my brother yelled at me.

"I can't believe you got yourself expelled! At least it was the last night and Summer has just begun. This makes it easier to look for a school that would be willing to take you and Crys in after your stunt. You're lucky you didn't end up in Askaban Prison for your foolishness." screamed my brother, Thamos, Thay for short.

Actually he's my half-brother but it doesn't matter because we're close like that. My brother took the protective, serious role since our mom passed away. My dad is nowhere to be found since he left a couple months after I was born and my brother's dad passed away since he was five years old and my brother is now twenty-two.

He sighed before glancing towards me with sad eyes and retired to his bed for the night while I went to the owlery in my manor to send a letter to Crys wondering how were her parents' reactions to the situation. After sending my letter, I went to my bed to sleep expecting to be school hunting the next day.

* * *

Beaubaxton's denied us before we could explain our side of the story. Drumstrang and Hogwarts both allowed us entry, and in the end we made the choice to go to Hogwarts. I later found out from Thay, that my parents went Hogwarts.

The summer was at its end. Crys and I were currently standing outside of the doors leading to the great hall waiting to be sorted.

There were good parts to this:

1) We wouldn't be seeing Jodie again anytime soon.  
2) We would not be seeing our potion's teacher.  
3) We got accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Nervous?" I asked Crys.

"Lots" she replied.

"You may come in now," said Professor McGonagall, whose name we learnt when we first met her moments ago.

_I think it's these doors we're supposed to meet the Professor outside of. _

"_Are you sure?"Crys asked, catching her breathe since we ran up a couple flight of stairs._

"_Positive!" I replied turning around too quickly and colliding into a woman._

"_My name is professor McGonagall. I assume you two are the transfers. Wait here till I call you." She said and disappears behind the doors._

Crys and I walked in and all eyes were on us. I was first to be sorted between us because of my last name. I walked up to the stool and McGonagoll placed the hat onto my head.

"Hmmm, challenging. You have a liking in the dark arts and you are very brave and very clever. How interesting you are also a Parselmouth. Interesting,very interesting. There are secrets that will be revealed to you throughout the year. Hmmm, better be **Slytherin."**boomed the hat.

I hopped off the stool with my classical smirk placed onto my facial features and walked off toward the Slytherin table where a lot of claps and whistles were heard from. My tie and robes instantly changing to the colours.

It was Crys turn now she was also placed into Slytherin quicker than I was. I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't imagine my partner of crime without me.

Just then the great hall doors opened once more. Walked in, in all of her bitchiness was Jodie. She walked right up to the stool and sat down. Crys and I watched her with pure shock flashing across our faces. She was also placed into Slytherin.

She took her sit across from Crys and I uttering six words that made Crys and I glare at her, "Hi girls, did you miss me?"

We ignored her and turned our attention to the other people in the house.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" were the words greeted to us by a blond hair boy sitting next to me. His name was Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy, that would soon change my life around.

* * *

**Reviews are really encouraged and welcomed. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Hey sorry for the wait. The computer was given trouble. Hope you enjoy. Please, please, please review!!~~**

***********************************

****Later that night****

"Splash!"  
It was midnight and the sound of ice cold water was heard throughout my room. The cold water seeped through my clothes and I was left soaked. I got off the bed and looked around ready to curse who ever did this to me but instead saw both Crys and Jodie soaked as well.

Apparently Pansy and her cronies had thrown the water. Crys had to hold me back because I was ready to pummel her.

"What the hell was that for?" squealed Jodie.

"I no we're much prettier than you all but you didn't need to wake us from our beauty sleep for nothing!" told Crys.

"I didn't wake you for nothing you idiot," started Pansy. _Also you are not prettier than I am. I mean have you seen me. Oh well._ "And shut up! Hurry and dry yourselves and let's go to the common room."

"Why?" I asked

"Because every year we meet in the common room at midnight on the first night of school, only the selected few. So come on" she said and left.

"Come on let's go" I then said. I quickly performed the drying spell and Crys and Jodie copied me.

************************************************

****In the common room****

There where a few Slytherins in the common room. Everyone sat around in a nice circle, which Pansy and her cronies joined, facing at Draco.

"So what is all of this about?" questioned Crys.

"It's where we find out why you new people are here and if you are worthy enough to be part of this group," replied Draco.  
"And who are you supposed to be the Prince of Slytherin or some?" I asked.  
"Excatly that. I am the Prince of Slytherin and you three will follow my rules" he remarked.  
"Well, I will follow you. Anywhere you want me, even if it means extra lessons privately to teach me how to," Jodie commented, winking when she said privately.

"Slut" both Crys and I breathed out at the same time.

Jodie was about to reply when someone said that they where hearing someone coming. Everyone scattered and hid around in either a dark corner or behind a couch or something.  
Prof. Snape, whose name I learnt at dinner, walked in with someone else who looked like a student. Prof. Snape spoke to the student then left. Everyone came out of their hiding spot and the student's eyes opened up wide, not expecting people to still be up this late. It was a new student. Crys and I went up closer to get a better look only to see it was Brandon, our best friend from Durmstrang._ What in the world is he doing here?_

"BRANDON!!!" both Crys and I screamed out and ran up to him and hugged him.

We started to badger him with questions while everyone else in the common room looked on at us weirdly.

"Now that you're reunited, who is this?" Draco questioned with a jealous glint coming from his eyes. He was watching how my hand was linked with Bradon's.

"This is Kimmy and I best friend, Brandon. He transfered from Durmstrang to be with us. He heard we got expel---" I covered Crys' mouth with my hand and shook my head at her.  
"You three got expelled" Draco replied pointing at Jodie, Crys and I.

"No! I transfered , those two got expelled." said Jodie.  
"So why did you get expelled?" asked a tall, built, brown haired boy from behind Draco.  
"Reasons" Crys and I stated simply while shrugging. Brandon just laughed.  
Draco realized that we weren't going to answer anymore so he sent everyone to bed since tomorrow we would have classes.

**********************************

The month of classes went smoothly except for Defense against the Dark Arts class. There was a new teacher Prof. Chedwal and he hated had sent me to detention so many times that I had lost count. There were occasions where it wasn't even my fault and I got detention. Today I was tired, so if he picked on me I was sure I was going to snap. I was now walking to his 'lovely' class with Brandon and Crys when we bounced into Jodie and Pansy. Apperently they were now best of friends and they both hated the three of us.

We entered the classroom and took our seats to the back. Prof. Chedwal waltzed into the classroom a few minutes after. He gazed around at the class before landing his eyes on me. I shuddered. He saw my shudder and chuckled sofly to himself.

"Open your books to page 369. We would be learning about 'Mythical Creatures'," he boomed unexpectantly.  
"Now tell me, what is a Mythical Creature?" he started, watching around at who to choose to answer, "ah, , would you please answer the question," he finished in a sing-songy way.  
"Actually, Professor, I would not like to." I answered back in the same tone. Next to me Brandon and Crys tried to keep their laughter in.  
"And why not?" Prof. Chedwal asked  
"Well, you see Professor, 1. I don't know the answer and 2. since your the teacher, I would have expected you to know the answer and teach it to us, since that is what you are paid to do. Isn't that right Professor. Unless you don't know the answer, then we have a problem," I paused to make a huge 'gasp' then I continued, " do you know what that problem is? It means that Hogwarts hired a fake for a teacher and well you're a FAKE!! OMG!! I can't believe it you're a fake, OMG!! and you don't know what you are teaching us OMG!!," I made another 'gasp' and shook my head in a disappointing way while clicking my tounge, "Professor, it hurts right here, right here, *places hand over heart*."  
I then took a seat while everyone else in the class tried to contain their laughter with futile efforts. Professor Chedwal faced was priceless. He began to open his mouth when I asked in the sing-songy voice he used with me previously, "Do you want to say something Professor?"  
"Get out of my classrom!! NOW!! and you are to report for detention everynight in this classrom for a MONTH!" he screamed pointing towards the door.

I smiled got up slowly and walked out, not before telling him thanks for the detentions and bowing before the class. He face was stunned once more. He then faced towards the class, who was giving me a standing ovation while I walked out of the class, appulading me for me lovely answer to the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 4

_Dear diary,  
I realized that have not written in such a long while, there are so much things that are going on that only now I have the chance to write. I'm currently on the Hogwarts Express on my way home for Christmas!! Yay!!! So I have time now to tell you everything.  
So diary I shall list out these past months for you while I wait for this train to stop.  
Firstly, both Prof. Chedwal and Jodie have been on my back, always getting me in trouble. I swear they are teaming up just to bring me down. Brandon thinks it's just a coincidence but Crys thinks that their related. I guess I won't know what it is for now.  
Secondly, Draco has been really nice to me since I've been here. I think that I'm starting to like him more than a friend, but I don't think he feels the same way. On the plus side, I made the Quidditch team, so I've been spending a lot of time with him –that's one of the reasons why Jodie has been more a bitch to me now- but anyway Draco is really cute. Wow I sound like a like- sick puppy...Gross....  
Finally, both Brandon and Crys would be accompanying me since Brandon's family is visiting some friends in America and Crys' family would be visiting her mother's side of the family in Australia. Brandon and Crys have been acting weird lately, like there're hiding something, personally I think that their together but I can never be certain with them *sigh*.  
Oh yea, Thay has been acting weird as well, at least, according to his letters. In every letter he asks, how am I? or Are you feeling extremely angry lately? or Any new weird things have been happening to you? Strange questions huh diary... or maybe I just overreacting... that's probably it diary...I'm overreacting. I just can't wait till I see him so I'll won't bring it up unless he does.  
_

_xoxo Kimmy xoxo_

**Hey everyone............I'm back (kinda). This is just piece of a chapter but I wanted to post something so that you all know that I'm still writing. I'll post the rest of the chapter soon. Thanks for all of the reviews from before and keep sending them............ Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Meeting the family

"Have you seen my shoes?" Crys shouted from the adjacent room.

"It's in the bathroom," Brandon replied as he walked into my room rubbing the back of his head.

Brandon dressed in black slacks and a white dressy shirt sat on my bed.

"I tripped over her shoes while in the bathroom" he explained while picking imaginary particles off his pants.

Crys then walked in clad with her shoes. She was wearing a floor length dark blue dress with bronze lining around the edges of the dress. She looked very Ravenclaw-ish in comparison to her Slytherin self. She sat next to Brandon aiding in plucking off the imaginary particles off his pants.

"Are you three ready yet?" Thay asked as he walked in, dressed similarly to Brandon except with his longish hair falling in his face as if he spent hours perfecting it to that style.

"Ready." I answered glancing at myself in the mirror once more before linking hands with Crys and Brandon.

My hair was pinned up in small tight curls with green and silver clips holding them in place and my floor length dark green dress with silver accessories provided me with the perfect aura of a true Slytherin.

We all linked hands to Thay as he apparated us to the Malfoys' Manor. It was the Malfoys' annual Christmas Eve party and we were all invited this year.

We were ushered to the main ballroom by some servants who were stationed at the door.

The room was magnificent. It was extremely spacious even with the amount of people presently occupying its space. The Christmas decor livened up the room in comparison to the rest of the house that we passed on the way to the ballroom.

I searched for Draco through the crowd. After five minutes of searching, my eyes landed on his. He was in the middle of the room surrounded by Jodie and Pansy. My eyes darkened considerably when I saw Jodie whispering in his ear. He smirked towards me and then turned to face Jodie and replied but he was cut off when his father's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Welcome all to the Malfoys' Annual Christmas party," Lucious Malfoy spoke out from the stage.

"I am glad that you all were able to accept me and my wife's invitation. Tonight, we not only celebrate our annual party but also our main guest of honour," he continued.

"Guest of honour? Who could that be?" Crys whispered into my ear. I shrugged in reply to her question and continued to listen to Mr. Malfoy.

"Our guest is my Lord Voldemort," Lucious announced as Crys, Brandon and my mouth dropped in shock. I glanced around the room, the reaction of the other guests were completely opposite to ours; they were completely happy and unconsciously edged closer toward the stage where Lord Voldemort, himself stood.

"Welcome, my followers," the Dark Lord spoke.

I thought to myself, am I even allowed to be here?  
My family never chose sides in the upcoming war and remained impartial as well as Crys's family and Brandon's.  
"This must be some mistake?" I questioned myself thinking that the Malfoy's surely would not have invited us knowing that we had no true allegiance to the Dark Lord.

As my thoughts took over, the Dark Lord had finished his speech and was no longer standing on the stage. In fact, he was nowhere in the ballroom anymore and Thay was gone as well.

Suddenly, someone was tapping my shoulder. I spun around to face stormy blue eyes that belonged to Draco. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the ballroom. I turned looking for either Crys or Brandon but both were nowhere to be seen as well so I willingly went with Draco.

He pulled me along through a couple twists and turns and stopped in front of a door. I felt his warm breath against my cheek and I shivered slightly.

He whispered, "You look nice tonight, I am glad you could have made it."

I smiled at him.

He smirked and then turned toward the door and knocked. The door opened immediately and he pulled me inside.  
It was an office-type room. There were only a few in the room, including my brother. I shot a questioning look towards him but showed me no response. I was about to say something when I heard a hissing sound.

"Ah, Miss Crescent, we finally meet after so long. It is nice to meet you," Lord Voldemort said as he strode over to me leaving a few feet between us.

I replied naturally, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. But what is it that you mean after so long?"

"Do you realize that you are talking to me in parseltongue, Kimberley?" he asked, disregarding my question.

I stood there, slightly shocked. I hadn't realized that I was speaking parseltongue. I was now aware that he was hissing as well when speaking to me.

I replied in English, "I didn't realize until you mentioned."

"Interesting," was all he said while turning to sit behind the desk.

"Do you know who your father is?" he asked his snake eyes directed on me.

"No" I replied softly, my eyes straying to my brother who avoided my eyes completely.

"Your father made a foolish mistake years ago, but he has returned to fix it. You should meet him," he said.

My eyes snapped to his. 'He knows my father?' I thought.

"Yes, I know your father for your father is me, Kimberly" he stated.

I stood there and stared at the Dark Lord. A smile graced his face. I continued to stare at him and was broken out of my trance when I heard my brother calling out my name. I looked at Thay; he had a sad smile as he watched me. My eyes darkened.

'He knew,' I thought,' he knew all this time and he never said anything!'

Thay's facial expression shifted to one of fear as he watched me.

"You knew and you never told me?" I screamed out at him.

He opened his mouth to start to explain but I wouldn't have it. I raised my hand up and he began to rise from the floor. He let out a yelp but I disregarded it. I began to smile a little as his fear completely took over his being.

"I trusted you and you lied to me! You told me that you didn't know who my father was!" I screamed at him angry tears beginning to stream down my face.

He started to say something again, but I didn't want to hear him speak. I twirled my hand and Thay's body responded to the motion. I raised my hand quickly and he slammed against the roof, then I twirled my hand again and he spun around. My hate was building up within me and many dark spells flashed through my mind to torture Thay but one stood out most prominent: the Cruciatus Curse. I smirked, before releasing him, allowing him to collapse on the floor. I pulled out my wand from the side of my shoe and aimed the curse at my brother. His screams filled the room as he twisted and crumbled in pain on the floor. Clapping broke me out of the trance I put myself in. I dropped the curse and turned away from Thay and faced the man who called himself my father. He was clapping. As his clapping slowed, I could hear the gasps of breath coming from my brother behind me. I smiled at the thought of him feeling some kind of hurt that I felt at the moment from him lying to me.

"So I take it that you didn't know that he wasn't your true brother but your cousin. Your mother died a year after you were born by aurors that were hunting us. The woman who you have known as your mother growing up was your aunt," the Dark Lord, I mean, my father began to say.

"You were hidden from society as my daughter for obvious reasons, and this story was formed for your protection. So really there was no need to punish you cousin for his acts but thank him. However, that was an amazing display of magic and concentration. I can truly say that you are my daughter. You posses the qualities I had when I was your age," he continued.

I thought about the information he just told me and turned to look at my cousin who lay on the floor. A small feeling of guilt filled me but was quickly passed off as I thought that he had still lied. I faced my father once more waiting for anymore information from him but all he said was, "But now it is getting late and you shall stay here for the remainder of your holidays. Draco shall show you to your rooms."

"Wait, what about my friends?" I cried out, imagining Crys and Brandon wondering where I was.

"They shall be escorted back to your house alongside your cousin." Mr. Malfoy replied.

I nodded glancing at my cousin who wasn't moving on the floor. I allowed myself to be pulled along by Draco until he stopped once more in front of another door.

"This is your room, mine is right across from yours. You should find some clothes in the wardrobe." He said to me.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek whispering in my ear once more,  
"Goodnight and Happy Christmas." I nodded and muttered a response and walked into my room where I laid on the bed falling in to a dreamless sleep without bothering to change clothes. A smile graced my features at the thought that I had finally found my father.


End file.
